


Typical exam | Prompt #17

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, exam, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, babe ;) Wiem, że dla mnie chętnie napiszesz prompta, więc mam pewien pomysł. Larry, szkoła, egzaminy maturalne z języka polskiego/angielskiego, Louis jest egzaminatorem, który sam siedzi w sali. “Niewinny” Harry z kwiatkiem na szczęście we włosach, wchodzi do sali, losuje pytanie i przez pięknego Lou wszystko zapomina. Oczywiście, równie zauroczony szatyn pomaga mu w znacznie inny sposób. Liczę na Twoją wyobraźnię, kochana xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical exam | Prompt #17

Uczył się sumiennie cały rok. Powtarzał do tego egzaminu cały miesiąc. Nie ma opcji żeby tego nie zdał. Potrafiłby odpowiedzieć nawet, którym okiem częściej mrugał Shakespeare.  Literatura angielska.

Harry stał przed salą, tupiąc niecierpliwie w podłogę. Wiedział, że to potrafi, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że miał problemy ze stresem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że jego egzaminatorem był nie kto inny, jak Louis Tomlinson.

To właśnie dzięki niemu, Harry tak bardzo przykładał się do nauki. Chciał zaimponować mu jak tylko się dało. Domyślał się, że nie ma szans u mężczyzny, nie mówiąc już o tym, że było to niedozwolone, bo zdecydowanie różniły ich punkty siedzenia.

Profesor Tomlinson był po prostu… tak inny. Nie był kolejnym, otyłym nauczycielem z problemami małżeńskimi. Był nieco młodszy od reszty kadry, dobrze zbudowany, zabawny, jego włosy były karmelowo-złote, a skóra idealnie opalona. Nie wspominając o jego delikatnym zaroście, Harry wyobrażał sobie jak drapie on lekko jego uda… _Och! Przestań idioto!_ –Powiedział do siebie w myślach. Nie mógł przecież myśleć tak o swoim nauczycielu, a przynajmniej nie teraz.

Prawie podskoczył kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Z sali numer 24 wyszła wystraszona Christie McMorrow.

-Zdałam! –Krzyknęła wybijając pięść w powietrze.

-Poważnie? –Zapytała druga dziewczyna.

-Chyba ma dzisiaj dobry humor, cały czas patrzył na listę, nie wiem czy w ogóle mnie słuchał. –Zaśmiała się, wyjmując z torebki komórkę. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i skierowała w stronę wyjścia. Słychać było jak chwali się komuś przez telefon.

Harry w pewnym sensie odetchnął z ulgą, ale z drugiej strony, nie uczył się tylko po to, by profesor nawet go nie słuchał.

Minut mijały, ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili z sali. Harry bił się z myślami, które błądziły pomiędzy; sonetami, Kiplingiem, romantyzmem, a Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Nawet nie zauważył, że przyszła jego kolej. Jakiś blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu i skinął głową w stronę otwartych drzwi.

Brunet wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka. Dobrze, że nabrał dużo powietrza w płuca, bo gdyby nie to, to leżałby teraz na podłodze.

Profesor Tomlinson wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, a zdawało się to niemożliwe. Miał na sobie czarną obcisłą koszulę, z rękawami podciągniętymi do łokci i czarne rurki, które były tak ciasne, jakby ktoś je na nim namalował.

-Styles, Harry, Harry Styles. Dzień dobry, czekałem na ciebie cały dzień. –Przyznał, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

-P-pan Tomlinson, um, dzi-dzień dobry. –Powiedział, łapiąc w końcu powietrze.

-Usiądź Harry, pewnie wystałeś się już na zewnątrz. –Zaproponował, wskazując na ławkę, która stała najbliżej jego biurka.

Brunet ostrożnie odłożył swoją torbę, starając się nie gapić na uda swojego nauczyciela.. W tym czasie Louis usiadł na swoim biurku, jakby specjalnie, rozchylił lekko nogi.

-Więc… Drogi Harry, literatura angielska, huh? Obserwuję cię na moim zajęciach, zawsze uważasz, zgaduję więc,  że ten egzamin to tylko czysta formalność. –Harry nie był nawet w stanie potwierdzić jego słów. Czuł wielką gulę w gardle, którą przełknął ciężko, kiedy profesor ułożył swoje dłonie po wewnętrznej stronie ud.

-Co chcesz robić w przyszłości Harry? –Zapytał, cały czas zadziornie się uśmiechał.

-J-ja-

-Och? Jeszcze nie wiesz? –Szatyn nie pozwolił mu nawet skończyć. –Mi też długo zajęło odkrycie tego co chciałem robić, potem poznałem pewnego nauczyciela, można powiedzieć, że rozjaśnił mi trochę światopogląd. –Przyznał, wzdychając na te wspomnienie.

Chwycił notatki bruneta i obejrzał bez większego przywiązywania do nich uwagi.

-Co wiesz o czasach elżbietańskich Harry? –W końcu zadał pytanie, na które Harry znał, a przynajmniej myślał, że znał, odpowiedź. Jednak kiedy już miał coś powiedzieć, po prostu wszystkiego zapomniał. Cała wiedza jakby wyparowała. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje.

-No dalej Harry, wiem, że to umiesz. –Szatyn wstał ze swojego miejsca, tym razem siadając na skraju ławki Harry’ego.

-Umm-

-Nie ma się czym denerwować. –Odgarnął pasmo loków z czoła bruneta, na co ten zadrżał.

-W-więc Sh-shakespe- Przerwał swoją nieudolną odpowiedź, kiedy poczuł jak jego nauczyciel zaczyna masować mu kark.

-Jesteś strasznie spięty. –Zauważył, szepcząc mu do ucha.

-Shakespeare i-i Christoph- ER! –Krzyknął na uczucie mokrego języka przy swoim uchu.

-Spokojnie. –Zaśmiał się cicho starszy mężczyzna.

-Christopher Marlowe. –Powiedział, przechylając nieco szyję.

-Mhm?

-R-rywalizowaliby g-gdyby-

-Gdyby co Harry? –Louis zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, cały czas stojąc z tyłu.

-G-gdyby Mar-marlowe- Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz i całkowicie się spiął. Dłoń szatyna gładziła jego klatkę piersiową, drażniąc jego sutek.

-Harry przykro mi, ale jesteś naprawdę zbyt spięty, nie chcę żebyś tu zemdlał. Powinieneś usiąść na biurku, będzie ci tam wygodniej. –Wyszeptał, schylając się do jego karku. Potem obserwował jak chłopak podchodzi do biurka i niepewnie na nim siada.

-Już lepiej? –Zapytał, stając obok niego. Próbował wcisnąć się pomiędzy długie nogi szatyna.

-Więc Shakespeare i Marlowe rywalizowaliby gdyby Marlowe- Znowu zostało mu przerwane.

-Wiesz, że nie musisz odpowiadać Harry… Mówiłem ci, to czysta formalność. Widzę jak patrzysz na mnie na wykładach. –Powoli rozpinał resztę guzików koszuli chłopaka.

Brunet nie wiedział co się wokół niego działo. Czy jego nauczyciel właśnie przyznał, że wie, że uczniowie patrzą mu na tyłek?

-Niby patrzysz na mnie jak na kawał mięsa, ale jednak jest w tym coś jeszcze, podoba mi się to. Jesteś inny, nie tak tępy jak reszta tych idiotów w twojej klasie. –Mówił naprzeciw delikatnej skóry Harry’ego.

-J-ja-

-Cii Harry nic nie mów, pozwól mi się tym zając, hmm? –W tamtym momencie ścisnął krocze bruneta przez materiał jego spodni, na co ten sapnął głośno.

-Nie chcesz chyba, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał Harry, tylko przypominam. –Brunet zagryzł wargi, rzeczywiście nie chciał być nakrytym.

Louis masował go przez spodnie, po czym powoli zaczął rozsuwać jego rozporek.

-Wiem, że na to czekałeś Styles. –Wyszeptał naprzeciw jego penisa.

Harry już dawno przestał myśleć, wszystko w jego głowie wirowało. Chciałby móc poprosić kogoś o uszczypnięcie, ale profesor sciągający z niego bokserki, raczej nie był odpowiednią osobą.

-Też na to czekałem, wiesz? –Powiedział, a potem zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia polizał główkę jego penisa. Dłonią objął go przy podstawie, pompując lekko w górę i w dół. Przejechał językiem po całej jego długości, by potem wziąć go głęboko w usta.

Pierś Harry’ego unosiła się ciężko, starał się nie wydawać z siebie głośnych dźwięków. Sapał cicho, z głową odchyloną w tył.

Wolną ręką Louis zaczął masować jego jądra, przekładając je między palcami. Pozwolił penisowi chłopaka sięgnąć tyłu swojego gardła. Przełknął na nim ślinę i wysunął członka lekko z ust. Roztarł wypływającą z jego ust ślinę po całej długości penisa.

-Cholera. –Jęknął brunet.

-Mhm. –Zamruczał starszy.

Poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół, dotykając podbrzusza chłopaka swoim nosem. Niespodziewanie zaprzestał swoich działań i uniósł się lekko na kolanach by pocałować Harry’ego.

Chłopak spełniał właśnie jedną ze swoich fantazji seksualnych, jak szalone to jest? Usta jego profesora nie były nawet w małym stopniu podobne do tego co sobie wyobrażał, były tysiąc razy lepsze.

-Ciekawy z ciebie przypadek, Styles. –Zaśmiał się szatyn i ponownie zgiął kolana, by móc być na poziomie krocza chłopaka.

Ssał go dopóki, brunet nie zaczął odpychać go swoją dłonią.

-Z-zaraz- Nie mógł lepiej ostrzec mężczyzny, bo ten zassał swoje policzki najmocniej jak potrafił, przez co chłopak doszedł w jego ustach.

Profesor Tomlinson popatrzył na niego spod swoich rzęs i połknął wszystko, co miał w buzi.

Kiedy Harry zaczął oddychać i ogarniać to co się właśnie stało, wstał i zaczął zasuwać rozporek.

Po kilku minutach ciszy oboje byli już doprowadzeni do porządku.

-Więc Harry… Powiesz mi w końcu co spotkało Christophera Marlowe w dzieciństwie? –Zaśmiał się Louis, wpisując do indeksu chłopaka ocenę z wyróżnieniem.


End file.
